The Happier Times of Emily and Naomi
by iMakesPaxtch
Summary: Emily and Naomi enjoy their time together after Goa. Series of slightly interlinking one-shots. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so I've been hanging around reading Naomily fanfiction for a long time now, and felt that it was about time I contributed. So this goes out to everybody who has written something and made my life that bit more interesting. There are some amazing authors out there, so thank you. You guys are incredible! I'd like to say a quick thank you to my friend who spell checked this for me. All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Skin's, and take no credit for the characters.**

It was late August, the sun was shining brightly and the wind was whipping through the trees causing the leaves to rustle. Naomi and I had just got back from Goa. It had been the best decision we had ever made, and had brought us closer together than ever. When we'd got back, Gina had surprised us by buying Naomi a brand new Ford Fiesta in lime green. It suited Naomi perfectly...

_"What the heck Mum!" Naomi had burst into the house shouting at her mother. "Since when did we have enough money to afford a car like that?" _

_Gina was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea as usual; it was like we hadn't been away. I knew once Naomi had calmed down that we would be flooded with questions about how out trip went._

_"Calm down Naomi" _

_"No Mum, I won't calm down!" Naomi's voice had got even louder._

_"Well, I'll just have to see if Emily wants the car instead, seeing as you're not interested." I had been involved in the surprise since before we went to Goa. Gina had wanted to get Naomi something for when she left for university with the money she had been saving up since Naomi was born._

_"You got that for me! Oh my gosh Mum! If this is some crazy wind up..."_

_I butted in, "Naomi, shut up and thank your Mum!"_

"Oh no you didn't!" I scream, dripping wet, as I run full pelt at Naomi with a bucket of ice cold water, laughing as she trips over the hose pipe on the driveway. This put her in the perfect position for me to empty the bucket over her head.

"You're going to regret that Fitch!" She shouts, looking up at me from under her wet fringe, which is currently plastered to her face. I couldn't help but notice the way her black vest now clung to her, emphasising all her beautiful curves. I couldn't wait until we were finished and I could take her upstairs and...

"Emily, Em, Ems, EMS!" I was brought out of my trance with Naomi standing mere inches away from me, waving her hand in front of my face. It wasn't my fault she looked so gorgeous, in that stupid wet vest and navy blue girl boxers.

I watched the water droplets run from her thighs, down past her knees, and then down her calves, before finally hitting the floor. I took my lip between my teeth, and traced my eyes back up her body, along the curve of her hips, up her stomach, taking extra time studying her chest area, before finally reaching her face.

When I caught her eye at last, I noticed her lips had turned up into a playful smirk, obviously realising what was going through my head.

"Like what you see, _Emily_" The way she purred my name made me gulp nervously.

"Hiya girls! How're getting on?" Oh gosh! I'd completely forgotten that we were supposed to be washing Naomi's new car!

Gina had just stepped outside the house, and when she saw the current situation me and Naomi were in, I heard her sigh, watching her shake her head.

"I can't leave you two to do anything can I?" She laughed. Naomi just smiled sheepishly at her mother, and watched her go back into the house, muttering to herself about Kieran.

"Naomi?"

"Yes Ems?"

"You're looking a bit wet." I said, raising my eyebrows, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Is that so, beautiful? Well," she moved closer to me, I could feel her breath tickling my ear, and whispered "I think maybe you can help me with that babe."

That was all it took for me to finally crack, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside, stopping when the front door was closed, only to push her against it and kiss her passionately. Our lips moved together messily and hurriedly. She was so soft, and I couldn't get enough.

I slipped my tongue into the kiss to gently massage hers, and revelled in the deep groan she made. She moved her knee in between my legs, grinding against me, and this time, it was me who let out a whimper.

"Fuck, Nai!"

"Emily, Em wait." I carried on kissing her; her saying my name just encouraged me more. But when she repeated it louder, I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at her, a cheeky grin covering her face; she looked like she was plotting something.

"I've got the best idea ever Emily!" She legged it upstairs, returning with a pair of jeans on, much to my dismay, and then took my hand and led me out the front door towards her car before giving me a chance to reply.

To say I was confused as to where we were going was an understatement.

Once we'd reached the car, she clambered into her side, and me into mine. When we'd buckled up, Naomi pulled out a brown and blue striped scarf from the glove compartment, and looked at me, raising her eyebrows.

"What? No way Naomi. Not a chance!" I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for playing silly games, especially after she'd got me so worked up only minutes ago. I just wanted us to go wherever she had planned, and then get home and go to bed!

"Please Em?" She said in a quiet whisper, looking up at me from under her eye-lashes. Doing that stupid puppy dog thing. Naomi knew I couldn't resist that.

"Fine! But only because I cannot resist you when you do that face."

I inched closer to her, allowing her to cover my eyes with the scarf, and turning back the other way to let her tie it at the back. After tying the knot, she let her fingers run through my hair and linger on my neck, rubbing small circles.

"Ready Em? No peeking yeah?" I could hear the grin in her voice. I didn't bother replying, just gently nodding instead.

Naomi turned the key in the ignition, and the purr of engine started. She was a brilliant driver. I usually suffer from motion sickness, but she's so smooth when steering, it barely effects me anymore, much to my delight.

After what seemed like quite a short journey, I felt the car come to a stop and the engine quieted. The scarf was pulled away from my eyes and I gasped at the view. Naomi had brought us to the lake, and the late summer sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow across the water and trees. It was breathtaking.

I turned to look at her, she was even more breathtaking than the view, and it was hard competition. The same lustful look from earlier had reappeared on her features, and it took all my strength not to lean across and just jump her.

"Naomi, it's amazing." She beamed at me, looking proud of herself, before turning away from me and exiting the car. When I heard her open the boot, clattering about, I turned in my seat to see what she was doing.

Naomi had pulled the back seats of the ford down, making them level with the boot, and had spread out a purple check blanket over the top. There in the corner of the blanket was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Surprise!" She said cheekily.

"Naomi Campbell, you are incredible!" I squealed, opening my door and running round to the boot to meet Naomi. I pulled her into a hug, breathing deeply, loving the smell of her.

I felt her hands move down to my thighs, and she hooked them under, lifting me up into the car, placing me in the middle of the blanket. She left a quick kiss on my lips, before closing the boot and re-entering the car through the left passenger door.

I was so worked up that as soon as she was settled, I dragged her down onto me, pushing our bodies flush together and pulling her in for a sensual kiss. I wanted her so badly, I needed more than kissing. I rubbed my legs together to try and cause some friction.

Naomi noticed this, "Getting a little impatient are we Ems?" She giggled. I shoved my thigh in between her legs which shut her up, quickly changing her giggle into a desirous moan.

The kissing was becoming more frantic, and we couldn't pull our bodies close enough together. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, and we began an enthusiastic battle for dominance.

I broke away, kissing down Naomi's neck, sucking hard on her pulse point, loving the whimper she let out. I pulled back, and sat up slightly, lifting the vest from over her head, reacquainting myself with her chest, only the black lace bra covering what I wanted to see the most. I got rid of it fast, unclipping it and throwing it away.

I skimmed my hands along her ribcage, and fluttered across her stomach before finally moving up to squeeze her breast gently. Naomi's breath was getting heavier and faster, I brought her lips into a quick kiss before retracing my route down her neck, stopping to lightly suck on her sweet spot before moving further to capture her nipple, rubbing my tongue over it in circular movements.

"Em" She breathed out lustfully, I knew she wanted more, and that's what I was going to give her. Grabbing her shoulders, I pushed her down, straddling her and looking deep into her pleading eyes. I couldn't tease her anymore. I moved myself backwards, my fingers finding the button of her jeans, pulling them and her underwear off hastily.

After throwing them in another direction, I was finally able to take in the sight of Naomi before me. She looked amazing, I'd seen her so many times, but she still took my breath away.

I brushed my fingers along her thighs, moving my mouth down to place kisses where my fingers had been seconds before, eventually stopping above her heat. I heard her swallow loudly, as I teased her by blowing there.

After I thought she'd been teased enough, I slowly licked a line up her heat, before fully diving in and covering her clit with my mouth, alternating between flicking it and sucking it. I loved Naomi's taste, she was so sweet, and couldn't resist moving my finger to join my tongues assault, sliding it in between her folds and circling her entrance.

"Please, Em" That was all the confirmation I needed to finally insert my finger inside her, gasping at how wet and tight she was, soon after adding a second to the first, thrusting at a steady pace whilst continuing to suck on her clit.

As Naomi's moans got louder and more frequent, I took that as my cue to speed up, thrusting and sucking much harder. She was close, I could feel her walls tightening around my finger, and her hips were moving to meet my motions. My arm began to burn, but I was enjoying it way too much to care.

Naomi was nearly over the edge now, whimpering my name, over and over again, before letting out a loud scream, and convulsing, her walls clamping around my fingers hard, hips thrusting towards me, and her hands gripping my hair, before letting out a last long moan.

I placed a last soft kiss on her heat, before moving up to take her lips into a loving kiss, and settling my head in the crook of her neck. We lay there for a while before Naomi managed to speak.

"That was incredible Em." My heart swelled at the fact I could bring her to such ecstasy, and in reply I just held her even tighter. She spoke again, "Can we just stay here, like this, for a bit?"

"Yes. We. Can." I punctuated with gentle kisses. For I would do anything for my girl.

After all the excitement, we had completely forgotten about the champagne. Oh well, what we just did was much better, I thought to myself.

**A/N At the moment, this is only a one-shot, but I'd like make a series of Naomi and Emily in different situations throughout their lives. Only problem is, I struggle to actually sit down and write anything, so I can't guarantee when another update will be, but I'll try my best. Thank you for reading, and well, leave a review if you've got time, and add to alerts if you're interested in seeing more. Thanks again :D iMakesPaxtch** **xxx**


	2. Theme Park

**A/N - Okay, I started this way back after I posted the first installment of the story, and it's just taken me ages to get back into, so I apologize for the delay :) I'd like to thank my reviewers... SunshineKissedRainbows, shaakeeit, lazer16, Holly, flowerrr and cigarettelies. Also, tah to anyone who alerted, favourited and generally just read, so THANKYOU! :D This one goes out to mau5 and EmZ2009 and cigarettelies, because I just love their stories! Oh, and all mistakes are mine :)**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Skins, and take no credit for the characters.**

I was awoken suddenly by a heavy weight on my chest, depriving me of the air I needed. Prising my eyes open, I looked downwards to see what was currently suffocating me. Eyes not properly focused yet, I could make out a blur of red and brown, straddling me on the duvet.

"Emily, what the fucks are you doing?" I sighed, glancing towards the battered bedside clock, damaged from the times I hadn't been quite ready to awake. It was 5.37am on a Friday morning. What was she thinking?

"Naomi, it's Friday!" She squealed at a decibel, my poor head wasn't nearly ready for this early. The sun was streaming through the gap in the orange curtains, not soothing my impending headache, and the birds were singing away, tweeting out some ridiculous tune enough to make anyone grumpy.

Exhaling, I managed to haul myself up - which was pretty tricky with Emily still on me, and sit against the headboard, racking my brains as to why this particular Friday was more important than any other.

I focused back on Emily, looking at her blankly, her adorable little face contorted in confusion, probably wondering why the heck I wasn't as blissful as her this morning. I took a minute to admire her. Deep red hair falling in tresses over her narrow shoulders all ruffled from the night's sleep, her fringe defying gravity in the cutest way. Beautiful brown eyes, that told an endless story, so truthful and endearing. Delicate yellow flecks sprinkled in the brown as it reached her pupils, which were currently wide and inquisitive. She wore a simple white t-shirt with red writing that matched her hair, and a tiny pair of girl boxers, just covering where they needed to. She was everything, and she was mine.

"What's so special about this Friday, my lovely?" I asked casually, wanting to find out what all the fuss was about. Emily's mouth fell open in shock, and hurt spread across her features. Crap, crap, crap, what have I forgotten?

Then it hit me. Today was the Friday that we were going to that new Theme Park that had just opened; I promised I'd take her a few months ago.

"You forgot?" Her voice was barely even a whisper, the entire opposite of earlier. Now I'm really in trouble.

"Of course not. Erm, let's go and get some breakfast, we wouldn't want to be late." I laughed nervously, but all the same, she gave me one more wry look, placed a chaste kiss on my lips, hopped off the bed and skipped towards the shower. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, just glad that she let my forgetfulness slide this time.

* * *

After an amazing shower, that took a lot longer than it should have done, I left Emily to finish getting dry and headed down the rickety stairs to the kitchen. I ambled past my mother, still fighting off sleep, grunting in reply to her cheery hello, and searched through the cupboard to find Emily's cereals.

I hated breakfast. The thought of putting anything other than a liquid near my mouth first thing in the morning made my stomach churn. It made me feel pretty awful watching Emily shovel mouthful after mouthful of the hideous stuff.

As I was pouring the milk onto Emily's rice crispies, two warm arms snaked around my waist and soft delicate fingers rubbed gentle circles on my stomach. Her warm breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

It wasn't until I felt something cold touch my tummy, that I realised I'd poured a little bit too much milk onto the cereal. I peeked down at the bowl, and of course, the milk had gone all over the worktop, creating a creamy white lake.

"Fuck! Stupid milk!" I glared at the offending bottle, which Emily was now holding, screwing the lid on tight and placing it back on the rack in the tiny machine we called the fridge.

I took a few deep breaths and just focused on Emily for a minute. Calming the rage that I could sense bubbling inside me like angry lava, ready to leave my volcano-stomach out through my mouth.

We shared an understanding look; I knew she could sense my anger. So I took a step towards her, ignoring the childish giggles belonging to my mother, hastily kissed her cheek and fled the room before I erupted.

A clean t-shirt and a glass of water later, I felt much better. I had left Emily to make the sandwiches - never a good idea for me to make it if you want something edible for your lunch!

It was now 6.15am and we were due to leave Bristol at 7.00am, so there was still plenty of time to get together everything we needed. I grabbed my old Van's rucksack from the bottom of the cupboard, being careful, for everything was tightly squeezed in, so I needed to be accurate in the way I pulled it out.

Successfully removing the bag, I collected the pile of clothes Emily had seemingly arranged for the occasion, and stuffed them in the base. I chucked in mine and Emily's matching black raincoats, and quickly grabbed a comb off the bedside table on my way out - knowing Emily would complain that her hair felt matted as she usually does when it rains.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, we pulled up at the Theme park. I could sense Emily fidgeting to the side of me. She had been trying for the last hour to keep her excitement under wraps, as every time she saw a sign indicating we were approaching the zoo, she'd let out a scream, and frighten me half to death!

I let out an exasperated sigh as I pulled into the main car park, and noticed the orange attendants directing people towards the overflow car park, consisting of muddy grass and trees, where knowing my luck, my lovely Ford Fiesta will end up getting stuck.

After carefully pulling into a space that looked least likely to ruin my car, I turned to look at Emily. Her lips were pursed tightly together; her eyes big and round, taking in the scene around her. I looked in her direction of sight, and saw what her eyes were currently fixated on. It was a huge red roller coaster, and the loops and twists could be seen over the trees that were just beginning to loose their leaves.

"Are you ready to go Em?" I asked her, whilst undoing my seatbelt and climbing out of the ford. I heard her excitable high pitched yell as I reached my destination. As I opened the boot, I realised that I couldn't see the bag with our lunch in, so I figured it must be behind my rucksack. But when I had my rucksack on my shoulders, the lunch was still nowhere to be seen.

I stood staring at the boot for another minute or two, when I felt Emily's presence behind me. I'd forgotten about the disappearing lunch, taking a minute or two to remember just what had gone on in the back of my Ford in the summer.

"Naomi, are you okay?" I then remembered why I was still looking in the boot.

"Please tell me that the lunch is on the backseat, and that we haven't left it at Mum's."

I twisted to face Emily, just in time to catch the colour drain from her beautiful rosy cheeks. I knew what was coming; she'd forgotten to pack it in her excitement.

Her eyes met mine, full of guilt and worry. If she didn't look so attractive when she was panicked, I'm sure my reaction to her silent confession would not have been the laughter that fell from my lips.

"You aren't mad? We have nothing to eat Naomi. All day. With no food! I've ruined the trip." Emily looked down, suddenly seeming to find her trainers very interesting. I placed my finger under her chin to tip her head up. Eyes meeting mine again, I smiled at her, using my other hand to smooth the worried lines from her forehead.

"It's fine lovely. I've brought money; we'll just go get a burger and fries or something. Don't panic."

I shut the boot, double-checked that my car was locked, grabbed Emily's hand and we began the long walk to the Kiosks to buy our tickets to the park.

* * *

Half an hour of queuing later, and we were inside the park. I squeezed Emily's hand tightly as we fully digested and absorbed the atmosphere of the place. Over the top of the twinkling Theme park tune, laughter and screams echoed in my ears, and the smell of burger restaurants rumbled the hunger in my stomach. There were children running around, eagerly tugging on their parent's arms to drag them towards the best looking rides, and the odd couple of teenagers sloping about looking disinterested.

"Naomi, please can we go on there!" Emily tugged on my hand, reminding me of the children I'd seen. I looked to where her other soft hand was pointing and my eyes landed on an old carousel.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me Emily. Seriously? We come to a Theme park, and you want to ride a carousel!" I made the mistake of looking into her pleading eyes. Damn the eyes! Every time they get me!

"Fine," I huffed. "But if I see anybody I know, and they laugh, you are going to be in so much trouble!"

I heard her husky laughter as she hauled me towards the ride. After all, there's nothing I love more than seeing Emily happy, so if some stupid horses on a roundabout make her happy, then so be it!

After the embarrassment of the carousel, it was my turn to pick. I decided to pick one of the bigger roller coasters, there's nothing more appealing than an adrenaline rush.

So we were currently stood in a massive queue that was barely moving. We'd just reached the 10minutes from here sign, but it had felt like forever to get to this point. But it was nice to be with each other, just laughing and joking.

The best bit was the lady in front of us with her two children. When she thought I wasn't looking she'd glare at us, looking down her nose at out 'disgusting behavior' - which I'd heard her mutter under her breath. So every time she thought I was looking, I'd pull Emily into a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless and wanting more.

The look on the women's face was worth the sexual tension I was now experiencing, but I was seriously considering pulling Emily from this ridiculous queue, and dragging her to the nearest toilets.

"Naomi, please stop doing this here, or I won't be responsible for my actions!" Emily hissed. I laughed smugly, liking that I have the same effect on Emily, as she has on me.

Fortunately, the queue began to move a lot faster and we were soon at the station ready to get into the roller coaster. The station was dark, with a rickety wooden floor and only lit by a few lamps, giving an eerie atmosphere throughout. Emily's grip on my hand tightened when the coaster rolled into the station, wheels screeching as it came to a holt. It was a typical car coaster, painted red to match the rails, with fire painted on the bonnet of the front car.

It was our turn now. We were on the second row. I lifted Emily into the far seat and pulled the bar down over her head, before getting into my own seat. I made sure she was locked in properly, and looked towards her.

She was biting her lip, her knuckles white from holding onto the bar so tightly already.

"Em, are you okay?"

"Yes!" She answered too quickly. I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, no, yes, no. Okay! I don't like big roller coasters, and now it's too late and I'm frightened and I don't know what to do, and I just really don't like the idea of this Naomi!"

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I looked fearfully at Naomi, panic running throughout my features. My hands were beginning to ache from holding on so tightly, and the stupid thing hadn't even started moving yet! I should have just told her I'm frightened, but I didn't want to ruin her day. I know how much she was looking forward to riding the big ones.

Naomi didn't say anything. She just smiled slightly, and prised one of my hands from the bar, holding it tightly in her own, running the fingers from her other hand over my palms. It was soothing, and helped me to relax a little.

That is until the coaster began to move. It trundled slowly up the hill. As it reached the top, it slowly tipped over the edge, making sure that everyone looked down before gravity did its work and pulled the coaster to it's decent.

I don't really remember much, other than screaming my head off for the whole thing, barely taking a breath before screaming again. I could hear Naomi's content laughter as we swung around the loops, and were thrown into the twists.

When it finally slowed and pulled into the station, I could feel relief flood me. It was definitely not so bad after all! When Naomi and I were both unclipped, we picked the rucksack up from the storage area, and I pulled her out the station.

"We have to do that again Naomi, it was..." And then the wave nausea hit me. I could feel the colour draining from me, and the floor began to wobble.

"Maybe that was too much excitement for you love, common, let's go sit down and have a drink of water, and if you're up for it, we'll have some lunch." Said Naomi calmly.

After some water and 15minutes just chilling, I felt much better. We had been looking at the park map, deciding on where we should go next. I had a feeling the day was going to get much better.

**A/N - Let me know what you think :) Would you like to see more of the theme park? I've got the next part of this planned out if so. Or would you all rather see something new?**

**Cool. Thanks!**

**- iMakesPaxtch xxx**


End file.
